


Take Center Stage

by moonlightjasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And a friend, Non-controllable Akuma, Nooroo Needs a Hug, Sassy Akuma, Songs, basically a song fic, lots of songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightjasmine/pseuds/moonlightjasmine
Summary: On any other day Edel was just going to be turned into an Akuma. But not today, today she turned out..........different? Good different!! She swears!





	1. Testing.....Testing....1-2-3

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris, The City of Lights and Love and Fashion. People were bustling around, each with their own business in mind. Teachers were teaching, bakers were baking, and in a darkened room stood a costumed man. He wore a dark purple suit and a mask that hid his face. In his hands was a cane and a very interesting brooch in the shape of a butterfly.

Yes, even Hawkmoth the city's resident villain was having a nice day so far. He was just about to scour the air for a new victim to be akumatized. To offer them powers beyond their wildest imagination, for the price of them acquiring the miraculouses of the two town heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Now, if this was a normal day a potential akuma could be found at any time, but try and search as he might Hawkmoth just couldn`t find one. After a full hour of searching he growled before spitting out the words.  
“Fluther off!” Which was lucky that no one was around to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness as the adult man spat those words as if they had personally offended him.

A tiny lavender creature emerged from the brooch gem, looking at the man in front of him in wariness.

“C..can I help you master?” the Butterfly creature, named Nooroo was still wary of the stone faced man standing in front, no matter how many times he had spoken to him he was still shy.

“Nooroo...Why is no one akumatized yet?” The silhouette of the man spoke, in the dark room illuminated only by the window.

“W..well Master, it seems that no one is angry today?” Nooroo`s statement ended more as a question. 

“....I see. And tell me Nooroo. Does one have to be angry to become an akuma?” The man questioned.

“N..not really.” The tiny creature mumbled, looking at his tiny nubs for hands.

“T..they just have to feel a strong enough emotion.” He was going to continue explaining, but was cut off.

“A strong enough emotion? One that does not have to be negative?” The man asked as a completely new idea formed into his mind.  
“W..well yes but…” poor Nooroo was cut off from speaking as he was sucked into the brooch by his wielders next words.  
“Fluther on!” The newly masked Hawkmoth began to search with renewed vigor for an akuma. And not five minutes later he found his next champion.

A girl in a state of ennui, wanting and wishing to be special. And he could make her special, give her a gift to differentiate her from all the others. And all she had to do was, obey him.  
Just as he summoned a butterfly to rest on his hand and to corrupt before sending it to his new victim, there was a knock from the other side of the door.

“Mister Agreste? I am sorry to bother you, but there is an urgent matter concerning the newest production line….” A female voice spoke from the other side.

As he had turned to the door, Hawkmoth didn't notice a the small butterfly with a tiny black dot on its pristine white wings fluther away.  
No, but the tiny god currently residing in the brooch did, and it didn't plan on saying anything.  
“I will be out in a moment Natalie.” The man spoke, before hastily de-transforming, showing renown Fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste to be hiding behind the Butterfly mask.

Completely forgetting about the planned akumatization, the man took off said brooch and left it and the tiny creature in the room. Soon he would be so swamped with paperwork and business associated stress, that he will completely forget the new discovery he learned from Nooroo.

Unlike him, once he was left alone, Nooroo flew towards the window and if he squinted he could see the tiny butterfly flying away to its new champion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edelweiss Amarante was bored. The German-French brunette blue-green-eyed girl had just arrived to Paris with her mother and father a month ago, and already the young teenager was bored. And she had been so excited to finally get to do something unusual. She loved the moving, and she loved the townhouse her parents had gotten from a very distant relative who wanted to move to the Alps, for whatever reason.  
She loved her room, which was at the top floor of the huge house, an entire floor to herself. Granted it had been the attic before, but it had such a rustic charm to it. 

Heck ,she even loved the tenants her parents had taken under their wings when they arrived. She loved family dinners where she met a bunch of people from all different kinds.  
The only downside to that was that none of the tenants had any kids, either they were too young in college or still trying their luck in finding work, or too old with their children and grandchildren all grown up. Or not married.

She was the only child at the entire house. Of course by default that meant she was babied and had a bunch of big sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles and elderly who looked after her and greeted her. And she loved that, she loved greeting Madame Beauchamp as she left for school and the older woman was watering her beautiful gardenia bush in the enclosed garden. She loved visiting Natasha, Katya and Mila the three Russian students that studied at the Royal Academy of Dance. They would fuss over her, teaching her tips and tricks and words in Russian. 

She liked talking about books with Lucas, a British gentleman who lived to read. And his complete opposite of a partner Mark who was a boisterous and loud. And their poor roommate who had to be a witness to their couple moments the jokester Enric who would crack a joke anytime to make the two blush.

She liked to greet the resident mystic Madame Dorina, as she liked to be called. She had transformed her living room into a fortune tellers parlor, and had regular visitors. She would often usher Edelweiss in and make her a cup of tea to tell her fortune, her beloved white Persian Cat Leila mingling under the table begging for a scratch or a treat. Her other cat Hades, a pitch black Shorthair stood a ways away, always watching like a silent protector. He had the arrogance his name gave him, Madame Dorina had once told her, that she never let anyone in whom he didn't like.

Monsieur and Madame Hawa were an Arabic couple that had emigrated to France in the 80`s, they were a delight in the dinner table. Madame always knew a brand new recipe and a way to change a dish flavor by using a tiny amount of spice, and Monsieur Hawa could spin the best of stories, like a magician speaking magic.

For Edelweiss it was beautiful, there was never a dull moment. But compared to all those people who were there, even her own parents she was completely ordinary. Even her schoolmates weren`t excluded. She heard there were many talented and even a famous model at her school. She had yet to meet them or learn their names, but compared to them what did Edelweiss had?

A tiny passion for singing? What a joke.

The brunette girl sighed as she had looked out the window to the sky. It was a lovely day, that she had spent helping Madame Beauchamp with her prized flowers, and a small bouquet of fragrant blossoms sat on her desk.

So deep in thought was Edel, that she didn't notice when a beautiful white butterfly fluttered into her room, and after a moment of flitting around the space before finally resting on her chest and disappearing in a glow of white.

 

The moment that happened Edelweiss felt a drowsy slumber overtake her, so closing her eyes she dreamed a dream filled with wonder and beauty.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day rose bright and early, and Edel was already bustling through her room. She was up and couldn't make herself go down stairs yet. Her parents Eric and Christine, yes she knew how ironic those names were, she had watched Phantom of the Opera. It didn't help that her folks had quite the pipes on them, or were avid music lovers.

She had the idea to try and sing a song, maybe it would make her feel better.

I want to be extraordinary  
Not just extra-ordinary  
She began singing, before shrugging her shoulder, sitting down on her bed.

It seems like everywhere I see  
People far more interesting than me  
I know the changes kinda scary  
But maybe I should try to vary  
She remembered the tenants and all their talents and hobbies, all so very different and new and interesting.

Some minor details  
A small degree  
A slightly different version of me  
Looking out her window, she began to imagine the possibilities.

Well I could learn to cook vegetarian  
Or take fashion workshop  
Meditate, calculate  
Learn to knit a tank top  
She did notice that her imagined scenes were far more realistic looking than usual, like she was actually trying these thing, albeit for a brief few seconds. The cooking, the fashion, meditating, calculating and knitting. All of them, but she still continued to sing.

Yoga, hula  
Clogging, jogging  
Walking on a tightrope  
Take a correspondence course  
And learn to make my own soap  
Even more activities she cycled through.What was going on??

 

Jumping on a pogo stick  
Standing in a wheat field  
Going on a snipe hunt  
Gonna keeps my eyes peeled  
Take a little time to really decorate my door  
And change my hair to black and then I'll dye it even orange  
She could feel the texture of her hair changing, she wansn`t imagining these places she was making them appear. How was she doing this?!

Underwater taxidermy  
Shopping for a suitcase  
Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race

Lion taming, online gaming  
Try'n to win a prize fight  
Appear in a talk show  
Dress-up like a water sprite  
She really started to go into the song, liking her scenery changing after her voice.

Yeah!  
I'm gonna be extraordinary  
I'm gonna stand out from the crowd  
And shout out loud  
You'll see  
That it's a brand new me!!  
Finally she finished her song,going through several other hobbies before she was back in her room, breathing slightly hard.  
Looking around she couldn`t understand what happened, how did she do that?  
The burst of confidence that song and that experience gave her was so good!

‘I`m glad you like it.’ A voice whispered and she shrieked in surprise looking around for the source.

‘Wh-what the!! Who, who said that?!” She asked aloud, but no one was up there.


	2. This is Yours Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious voice? What does it mean? Read and find out~

Chapter 2 This is Yours   
  
_ ‘Wh-what the!! Who, who said that?!” She asked aloud, but no one was up there. _ __   
  


.

.

.

Edel looked around her room, hoping to catch sight of her mysterious speaker, but there was no one there. Nothing was out of place.   
‘ _ A-am I going crazy?’ _ she asked herself, giving the former attic another look.    
_ ‘No, you`re not. Don`t worry.’  _ The voice sounded again!! This time it only drew out a whimper from the girl as she felt her knees buckle onto the carpet.   
“Okay, Edel you`re hearing voices in your head great. So if I`m not crazy then I must be asleep, and I just gotta wake myself up!” She proclaimed before promptly pinching herself, and yelping at the pain.   
“Owie! That hurt, which means I`m not dreaming…..” And she was back to being freaked out.

_ ‘No you are not dreaming, please don't pinch yourself suddenly. I am sorry to have startled you. As you already know, you are awake and not crazy, All that you just experienced was a result of the non-corrupted rukh  _ ( yes I did just use terminology from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, deal with it)  _ that gives you the ability to boost your confidence or mood. The wielder of the brooch usually seeks out people who are feeling down and sends rukh to help them, but the current “master” only seeks to control them through corrupter “akumas”, which is why most victims lose their memories after they are purified, their minds wouldn`t be able to handle it otherwise. Now your case is different, for one you weren't feeling anything negative when the rukh was sent out, and the rukh wasn`t corrupted fully only a small smidgeon. Which fortunately for you means you are not under his control, don`t worry little one.’  _ __   
  


The voice that spoke was gentle and quiet, almost as if it hesitated to speak. It pulled on Edels` heartstrings.   
“Thank you.” She spoke out loud, quickly thinking of what she was to do to cheer up the voice.   
“You saved me from freaking out, cause I would have after the song anyway, after all that confidence wore off.” She giggled as she got up from her crouching position on the bed, only to plop down on the bed.   
_ ‘Y-you`re welcome…’ _ They stuttered out, almost as if they haven't been thanked in a while.

“Anyway, my name is Edelweiss, Edelweiss Amarante. What is your name?” She asked, looking at the ceiling. She should really hang up something on that bare ceiling   
_ ‘N..rroo.’ _ They mumbled, clearly a bit uncomfortable.   
“Nice to meet you N’rroo! It`s such a cute name~” she asked in a jolly tone,already past the surprise and approaching the excitement.

_ ‘Th-thank you…’ _ Edel could practically feel their blush and how flustered they were.   
“Hey N’rroo? Since I have the ruk in me now does that mean that there can be a repeat of what happened before?”   
_ ‘Umm, maybe? Usually the rukh only last once as a  short-term emotional boost, but akumas can duplicate and imfect more people if not purified, and I think that the corruption scale of the rukh that was sent to you was so miniscule replication would be impossible, but it may be strong enough to be more than a one time thing, has to be since I am still talking to you.”  _ As N’rroo nervously babbled, Edel thought things through.   
“So what you are saying is, there's a big chance it will happen again?” she muttered.   
_ ‘Y-yes…’ _ N`rroos voice was so timid, like they thought she was gonna yell at them.

“Well, at least I have you here with me as I go through this right?” She asked, but there was silence on the other end.   
“I mean, I`m sorta new in Paris and you would be my first friend I`ve made here, and we could spend some time together y’know chating and stuff. You don't have to if you don't want to, I will totally understand if you…” She would have continued to babble on before A tinty oh so tiny voice spoke.   
_ ‘ I`d love to.’ _ So tiny and silent, it was nearly a whisper, but it held so much emotion in. A smile grew on Edels face. First friend in Paris, check.

“Soo, gotta ask, can you only talk to me or can you know, read my mind, see what I see...etc. etc.”    
_ ‘ I can communicate with you telepathically yes, but not read your mind, the mind is a sanctuary, and I feel it is impious to invade. As for sight yes, but that requires a bit of focus.” _

“Cool! So if I found something really pretty, could you see it through my eyes?”    
_ ‘Yes, I could if I focused. And you can talk to me through thoughts too.’   _ Edel crinkled her browds in focus.

_ ‘Like this?’ _ _   
_ _ ‘Yes, just like that. Well done.’ _ N`rroos gentle voice congratulated her.

“Yay, so N`rroo, wanna meet my parents?” She asked.

_ ‘ I very much would, but they can’t know about me, you do understand right?’ _ _   
_ “Yeah, but still you`ll know about them at least. It`ll be our little secret.” As Edel pulled the trap door up to descend from the stairs she could hear the soft giggling of her new friend.

  
  


“Well well look who finally got up from her beauty sleep.” Edel could hear the teasing tone of her mother, Christine Amarante. The woman was gorgeous, honestly if you told everyone she was Edels older sister they would all believe you, despite being in her early forties, the German woman looked half her age, with her big, round, childlike, saphire eyes, and her mahogany hair, that went past her waist. Her slender build, and graceful movements spoke of her past as a dancer. She had been a moderately famous performer in Germany, when she had met the love of her life Eric Amarante. Her father was a tall man at 190cm, with a lean build that not many expected when they hear of his occupation.His raven black hair  had a slight forest green glint when the sun hit it, and he had a darker skin color, due to his Gypsy roots, sothing Edel inherited from him. He was a prodigy in music, able to play many instruments, compose and sing. He was a virtuoso that had found a muse in his mother, and her parents weren't at all ashamed to talk how their love was a modern day fairytale. Her parents love for music and the arts transferred to their only daughter. Edel loved them to bits   
  
“Sorry, the rearranging I was doing yesterday must have tuckered me out more than usual.” Edel spoke, scratching her head, still in pajamas as she was. Taking a seat next to her father she smiled at the cup of cocoa her mother placed before her, before grabbing a Bröthchen and began to spread margarine and marmelade all over it. Madame Beauchamp was already there, speaking with Madame Dorina over their morning tea, which would later  be turned into tea reading from the resident mystic. The two were quite the opposites in looks, Mme. Beauchamp was pale and had blonde hair that was turning silver with sea green eyes, her hair always in a chignon and perfectly pressed clothes whenever she was not in the garden while Mme. Dorina was very tanned and her wavy mane of hair puffed free down her back, a few white steaks were accompanied by feathers and beads of all kinds, her clothes loose and romantic looking.    
Yet despite their looks the two of them had bonded almost instantly, and were fairly close. Leila and Hades absolutely loved Mme. Beauchamp so that was another plus in Mme. Dorinas book.

 

At the corner of the large table Lucas and Mark were having their usual quarrel over what drink is best in the morning. Lucas being the true English gentleman that he was, was a devout tea drinker. Mark on the other hand, the hot-headed American, loved coffee the most. The couple would soon stop arguing and continue their breakfast as they had since they moved in. The tall American had the All American look. Blonde hair and blue eyes, whilst Lucas was slightly shorter than his partner but his strawberry blonde hair was equally as glossy as Marks. He had hazel eyes that always lit up when talking about book, unfortunately, the two of them were terrible cooks, Mark made extremely unhealthy food and Lucas burnt everything, even water. They gladly took the offer of having meals with the Amarante family.    
  


Enric, their roomate on the other hand was a great cook, he worked as a chef in a restaurant downtown. The gorgeous Italian was a hart breaker, but he had quickly assumed the role of an older brother to Edel, saying with three brothers at home he had always wanted a sister. He was tall and tanned with curly chocolate hair and dark grey eyes. Oddly enough he got along very well with the elder Madames in the boarding house. He was always exchanging recipes or asking them to sample his newly made dishes. More than once could he be seen flirting with the trio of ballerinas that lived here or any friends that visited.   
  


The trio of dancers were nearly always near her mother when they were home, having been fans and enjoyed talking of dance routines and discussing moves and music. Since Mila had been a fan of Christine, she was ecstatic that she would be so close to her idol, and her mother was flattered that she still had admirers after all these years. Mila was the shortest of the trio, yet was till stall. With ebony black hair, and steel grey eyes, she was quite energetic. Next on height was Natasha, who with her dark blonde always in a shoulder length bob. Her tundra blue eyes rivaled the ice in Antarctica for their color but they were filled with warmth, she was a girl of few words. And the tallest of the All was Katya, if only by a few centimeters, she had the lightest of platinum blonde hair, and its length was longer than her mothers. When Edel had seen her she thought Rapunzel was standing in front of her, she had the opportunity. She was the most gentle of them all, despite her height, and jow her usual expression made her look like she was unimpressed. Out of the three, she was the one who had a hobby of needle crafting. The look that Edel had seen the blonde give a toy she had just made could make the hearts of a hundred men stop.   
  
And last by definitely not least, Mme and M Hawa. Mr Hawa was Well in his retirement, after having worked at a construction company as an architect and builder. Now he and his wife, who was also in retirement were enjoying their time in a larger apartment, in the boarding house. The said it was a step up from retirement homes and they liked the liveliness. M.Hawa could discuss books and stories with Lucas for hours, and Edel along with Katya always were first in line to hear him in his storytelling moods. Mme.Hawa was another member of the morning tea routine between Mme. Beauchamp and Dorina, often sitting right there with one cat purring in her lap, asking when Leila has kittens to keep one or two at their home. Her olive toned skin was healthy looking despite her age, sue to the spices and natural remedies she made she said.The hijab she would wear always made her look, classy and refined if that made any sense at least to Edel. She was like another grandmother to all the younger men and women despite their age, her parents included.

 

_ ‘This is my family.’  _ Edel spoke, finished describing each member in her mind,and  watched them chat, bicker,tease and laugh together.   
_ ‘It is a wonderful family.’ _ N’rroo chimed, she couldn't see but she knew they were smiling.   
  
“So sweetie, what do you plan to do today?” Eric asked, looking at his daughter, the apple of his and Christine's eye.

 

“Oh, I thought I could go check out the bazaar or some shops, my room feels a bit bare Vati.” The brunette girl smiled at her parent.   
“And maybe try to memorize the way to school so I do not get lost.” she muttered, eliciting laughs around the table.

Her mother passed her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and pressed something in her hand.   
“Don`t spend it all alright?”   
Grinning Edel woohooed in joy, before speedily finishing her breakfast and rushing to her room to change into shorts and a T-shirt. Giving her hair a few brushstrokes, she looked in the mirror.   
_ ‘You look great’ _ N’rroo said, making her smile and give a little nod.   
Racing down stairs she shouted out to the still occupied dining room.   
“I`m heading out, be back soon, bye!!”   
  
As she walked down the street she was looking around for anything that caught her interest. A craft store here and a Weird place that had a lot of DIY kits. 

She took a moment to rest on a bench, just in time to see a teen boy with an acoustic guitar, strumming them as he sat on the bench.    
‘ _ Shall we try out to see if the power will work N’rroo?’ _ She asked swaying to the music.   
_ ‘Are you sure Edel?’ _ A small nod from the girl was his answer.   
_ ‘Alright then.’ _ And just then the boy started to strum the guitar in a familiar rhythm making her sigh in awe. Unable to resist she began to sing.   
  
_ She's resplendent, so confident _

_ La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_ I realize I'm hypnotized _

_ La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_ I hear the moon singing a tune _

_ La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_ Is she devine? Is it the wine? _

_ La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _ __   
When she first began to sing she saw the boy glance at her in surprise, before grinning and chiming with her in the chorus.   
  
__ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi

_ C'est comme ça, la seine et moi _

_ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi _

_ C'est comme ça, la seine et moi _ _   
_ As she continued to sing, bit by bit she ban to dance until she was twirling with no care. Finally the boy seemed to have made a decision as he  jumped up from the bench with the guitar in hand and began his solo.

 

I feel alive when I'm beside

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

From this angle like an angel

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine __   
His voice was very modulated, and suited the song perfectly as the two teens began to show each other some simple yet fancy footwork. They paid no heed if anyone was watching, simply danced and sang.   
  


_ I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _ _   _ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi

 

_ That's how we are, the Seine and I                         _ C'est comme ça, la seine et moi

 

_ I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why    _ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi

 

_ That's how we are, the Seine and I                         _ C'est comme ça, la seine et moi   
_   
_ They continued to sing, and Edel was having oh so much fun. The grin on her face as she danced and sang was enormous, only matched by the boys. Finally the duet part came.

 

_ Upon the bridge _

My heart does beat

_ Between the waves _

We will be saved

_ T _ _ he air we breathe _

Can you believe?

_ Learn to forgive upon the bridge _

They managed to finish it without making a mistake,she wondered how he could spin like that with a guitar in his hand now all that was left was the final chorus.  
  
  
_ That's how we are, the Seine and I _

_ That's how we are, the Seine and I _

_ That's how we are, the Seine and I _

_ That's how we are, the Seine and I _ _   
_ Singing this he stopped dancing for a bit to make thenotes more pronounced and then continued their little jiggy, the final notes accompanied by some tap dancing and the last chord sounded off just as they bowed to each other.

 

The applause that echoed around the two brought them out of their stupor. Looking around they saw they had drawn quite the crowd.   
A bright red flush over took Edels face, as she quickly sputtered off her apologies to the boy , ran to her bag and ran of the way home.   
“Imreallysorrypleaseforgivemegottagonowbye.”   
“Wait. Hold on” The boy tried to chase after the brunette girl with one blue and one green eye, but she was too fast and simply disappeared from sight as she turned around the corner.

  
And Luka Couffaine was left confused and dazed.   
“I didn’t get your name……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, writers block paired with procrastination is a biatch and a half. Tell me what you think.  
> Anyway for the song it is La Seine from Monster in Paris, and I also alternated between the French and English version. So please, reviews are showing you care for my story. Bye bye now~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, please enjoy of the idea that an Akuma can be fully uncontrollable, but a chaotic good kind of uncontrollable. Enjoy~


End file.
